Pour une fois
by Loupiote54
Summary: Pour une fois que le petit Romano a été sage, Espagne le gronde comme même. Alors, il fugue. Mais dehors, c'est dangereux surtout quand on s'appelle Lovino Vargas et qu'on a un don pour attirer les ennuis. Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli!


Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un one-shot sur Chibi!Romano et Espagne qui se passe au seizième siècle.

**Rating:** M pour violence et pour le passage où Romano croise un pédophile.

**Disclamer:** Hidekaz Himaruya est propriétaire d'Hetalia, je ne fais que traumatiser les personnages. Seuls les serviteurs humains d'Antonio, les brigands et le crétin boutonneux anonyme sont à moi.

* * *

Lovino était tranquillement assit dans la grande cuisine de la demeure d'Antonio, au chaud près du feu. Pour une fois, il avait fini son travail en avance, en ne cassant rien et en ne reversant qu'un seau d'eau. Il en profitait donc pour lire un livre emprunté dans la bibliothèque d'Espagne qui contenait beaucoup d'ouvrages en latin, langue qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement contrairement à l'espagnol. Or de question de parler comme l'envahisseur! Même si l'envahisseur en question lui cuisinait ses repas et le laissait prendre tous les livres qu'il voulait. En plus, l'italien n'était pas idiot et savait bien que cet abruti était très content d'avoir la paix pendant que lui-même lisait. Plongé dans les aventures d'Ulysse, actuellement enfermé dans la caverne d'un terrible cyclope, le petit pays fut brutalement arraché à sa lecture par l'arrivée fracassante d'un Spain très énervé.

-Romano!

-C'est pas moi!

La phrase était sortie par un réflexe malheureux, qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de son interlocuteur.

-Oh si, je sais bien que c'est toi! Je t'avais interdit d'entrer dans mon bureau!

Qu'est-ce que racontait ce bastardo? Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. La petite nation s'empressa de le signaler.

-Enfoiré, j'ai jamais été dans ton putain de bureau!

-Arrête de mentir. A cause de toi, des documents importants ont été détruis!

-Mais...

-J'en ai assez de toi! Disparaît!

* * *

Lovino ne put rien dire. Dans le regard d'Antonio, il ne voyait que de la colère et du dégoût. Comme d'habitude, au bout d'un moment, le masque s'était brisé. Comme tout le monde, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, ne s'intéressant qu'à ses territoires. C'était toujours pareil mais alors, pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal? L'enfant, car malgré son statut de pays, il restait un enfant, s'enfuit en courant et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il fondit en larmes.

* * *

La nation espagnole regarda Romano partir d'un œil froid et alla dans son cabinet de travail, furieux. Décidément aujourd'hui, tout allait de travers. Entre Francis qui voulait récupérer l'italien et dont l'armée s'était mise en marche, les documents envoyés par le roi en personne, couverts d'encre et illisibles et surtout, l'espèce de fanatique qui servait de chef à l'Inquisition... Il était parti très tôt pour Madrid, qui ne se trouvait qu'à une heure de cheval de sa maison, et avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à se disputer avec lui. Cet homme était têtu comme une mule et, malheureusement pour lui, très intelligent. Il était arrivé à lui fausser compagnie pour visiter les geôles. En tant que pays, il avait vu des choses affreuses mais rarement autant que dans cet endroit. Avec un soupir las, il se plongea dans son travail, essayant de ne pas penser à cela.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'italien avait cessé de pleurer et avait pris sa décision. Si Espagne ne voulait plus de lui, il ne lui imposerait pas sa présence plus longtemps. Il plaça dans un baluchon ses maigres économies, des sous-vêtements de rechange et l'_Odyssée._ Puis, le petit brun descendit à la cuisine. Presque toujours, à cette heure, Maria, la cuisinière, dormait près du feu et la fille de cuisine, Sofia, avait profité de la sieste de la vieille dame, qui à la vérité ne travaillait presque pas comme Spain préférait le plus souvent cuisiner lui-même, pour aller voir le crétin boutonneux qui lui servait de fiancé. Il avait bien calculé son coup. Le garçonnet remplit une gourde d'eau, vola une miche de pain, du fromage et surtout quelques tomates. Puis, silencieusement, il sortit, prit son manteau et quitta discrètement la maison par la porte de derrière, disparaissant rapidement dans la froide et humide soirée d'automne.

* * *

L'autre nation finit par sortir de son antre pour aller manger. Il avait fini par se calmer et regrettait d'avoir si sévèrement grondé Lovi. Il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour admettre qu'il avait en parti passé sa mauvaise humeur sur l'enfant. Surtout que les papiers abîmés n'étaient pas si importants et il avait pu rattraper en partie la maladresse. Spain avait rapidement compris que sous ses airs ronchons, Lovino était très sensible et espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop blessé, même si il avait mérité la réprimande. Soudain, des cris le firent sortir de ses songes. Surpris, il reconnut la voix de son intendante, Rosa. Il se dirigea vers la source du vacarme et la découvrit en train d' houspiller un malheureux valet dans le hall. Rosa était une femme imposante et terrifiante lorsqu'elle était énervée. Pedro était blême et tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ce qui se passe? Hurla la matrone, furieuse. Le petit n'a rien fait! C'est cet imbécile qui a renversé l'encre! Et maintenant, il a disparu!

Antonio pâlit. Pour l'intendante, le petit était l'enfant nation. Elle avait elle-même eu huit enfants et avait tout de suite adopté celui-ci. Elle était la seule personne à qui la capricieuse nation obéissait vraiment et il craignait le jour où elle ne serai plus à son service. Si ce qu'elle disait était vraie, il avait accusé Lovino à tort! Et...

-Comment ça disparu?

-Je suis venu lui apporter son souper et il n'était pas dans sa chambre! J'ai cherché partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé mais son manteau n'est plus là! C'est là que ce crétin est arrivé et a tout avoué!

-Pardonnez-moi maître pleurnicha le crétin en question, j'avais peur d'être puni, je ne pensais pas que...

-Donc tu as préféré ne rien dire en sachant pertinemment qui serai accusé à ta place.

Sa voix était glaciale et son visage dur. A cet instant, devant l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de lui, personne n'aurait pu le confondre avec un humain ordinaire. Le serviteur, paniqué, implora son pardon et sa pitié. La nation regarda d'un air dégoûté cette larve qui ne se souciait que de son sort et pas du tout de celui du disparu. Espagne le saisit par le col et le colla contre le mur. Puis, il déclara:

-Prie. Prie comme tu ne l'as jamais fait pour que je retrouve Romano sain et sauf ou alors l'Enfer te semblera bien doux en comparaison de ce que je te ferai.

Il lâcha sa victime et se dirigea vers les écuries, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre son épée et une lanterne. Dès que son cheval fut prêt, il partit dans la nuit, tentant de repérer l'aura de nation de l'Italie du Sud.

* * *

Après avoir quitté la maison de son protecteur, l'italien avait prit la direction opposée au village voisin et avait rapidement quitté la grande route, où il aurait été repéré trop facilement pour passer par la forêt. Il s'était trouvé très malin alors mais maintenant, beaucoup moins. Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, il faisait nuit, il ne voyait presque rien, il avait froid et ses fins souliers de toiles, prévus pour marcher dans une maison confortable et pas pour voyager dans une région assez montagneuse, étaient en lambeaux. Ses pieds étaient douloureux et saignaient mais il continuait de marcher. Il n'avait pas le choix, le fugueur ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Brusquement, il crut apercevoir une lueur entre les arbres. Le petit Vargas cligna des yeux, mais non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien la lumière d'un feu de camp qu'il apercevait. D'autres voyageurs? Le pays s'approcha en silence. Si ces gens avaient l'air hostile, il s'enfuirait sinon, il demanderait à rester avec eux pour la nuit et leur demanderait le chemin pour rentrer sur ses terres. Le petit garçon arriva derrière un buisson et s'apprêtait à observer prudemment le campement quand soudain, une grosse main s'abattit sur lui et une sentinelle dissimulée le traîna devant ses compagnons malgré les hurlements et les coups de pieds d'une petite nation qui au moins vocalement se montrait digne de son grand-père.

* * *

-Regardez ça les gars, une mignonne petite fille!

Les autres le fixèrent. En comptant celui qui l'avait agrippé, ils étaient onze, assis autour des flammes où rôtissaient plusieurs lapins. Ils portaient des vêtements grossiers, agrémentés de pièces d'armures hétéroclites, sans doute récupérés sur des cadavres. Ils étaient tous armés, certains avaient des gourdins, d'autres des arcs et tous possédaient au moins un couteau. Plusieurs arboraient des cicatrices au visage. C'étaient pour la plupart des hommes costauds aux traits rudes mais il y avait également une femme,une brune squelletique et crasseuse que seuls ses seins différenciaient de ses camarades. Celui qui semblait être le chef, un grand maigre borgne au visage en lame de couteau et aux long cheveux blonds, le seul à porter une épée au côté, dit:

-On cueille de drôle de choses dans cette forêt.

Des rires gras retentirent.

-Je l'ai trouvée près du campement Tomas déclara le garde, apparemment imperméable à l'humour. Elle était toute seule.

Malgré la situation, Lovino ne put s'empêcher de trouver énervant qu'on le prenne encore pour une fille. Il portait une robe, certes, mais n'était pas efféminé! Ces brigands étaient des imbéciles. Mais des imbéciles plus nombreux et armés. En plus, il était retenu par un type qui le tenait d'une seule main.

* * *

-Hugo, pose la petite.

Le prisonnier fut lâché sans délicatesse. Il se releva en grimaçant, les genoux égratignés par sa chute, et cria:

-Fais attention, connard!

Le géant balafré de deux mètres qui lui faisait face ne fut pas du tout impressionné. Le chef sembla trouver ça drôle. Il agrippa le bras de l'enfant et le tira vers lui. Romano se débattit en le traitant de tous les noms mais il tira un poignard de sa ceinture et lui appuya sur la gorge. Une fois l'italien silencieux, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu as du caractère, j'aime ça.

Lovino trembla. La colère retombait, il commençait à avoir vraiment peur. En plus, ce type puait comme si il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Et il le regardait bizarrement. Le blond leva sa main libre et lui caressa la joue, presque tendrement.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne.

Romano était paralysé par la terreur. A cet instant, il n'était plus un pays mais juste un enfant effrayé.

-Tonio va venir me chercher eut-il la force de chuchoter.

-C'est qui Tonio? Ton amoureux? Il ne risque pas de t'entendre crier ici.

D'autres rires se firent entendre chez les bandits, regroupés autour de leur leader et de sa proie pendant que ladite proie pensait que non, personne ne viendrait le sauver. Personne ne se souciait de lui, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était enfui. Il était perdu. Acculé, menacé, lorsque la main de son tortionnaire se posa sur sa jambe et commença à remonter, il ne put que hurler et s'évanouir. Le chef, surpris de cette réaction, qu'il trouvait extrême, allongea l'enfant inconscient sur le sol et rangea son arme, devenue inutile. Puis, il entreprit de recommencer ce qu'il faisait sous les jupes de la petiote. Les autres, habitués à ses goûts particuliers, l'encourageaient bruyamment à part l'un d'eux, qui avait récupéré le baluchon et examinait son contenu.

* * *

-C'est quoi ces machins rouges?

La femme répondit:

-C'est des tomates, c'est un plat de richards ça.

-Sérieux?

Il en prit une.

-Alors?

-Pas mauvais.

* * *

Ignorant ses hommes, il continua son activité. A une époque, il avait servi dans l'armée espagnole mais un scandale impliquant le fils de six ans d'un officier de sa caserne l'avait forcé à déserter. Il était au final plutôt content de son sort, commandant sa propre bande et pouvant laisser libre cours à ses penchants. A force de remonter, Tomas finit par atteindre une zone particulière et quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

-Putain...C'est un garçon en fait!

Ce furent ses derniers mots.

* * *

Un vent de mort souffla sur le campement. Les brigands ne purent rien faire quand la tête de leur chef vola dans les airs ni quand le géant Hugo s'écroula en tentant vainement de remettre ses tripes dans son ventre. La femme fut égorgée alors qu'elle brandissait son poignard. Ils réagirent enfin mais face à une nation âgée de plusieurs siècles, d'une force, d'une vitesse et d'une habilité surhumaine, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Des membres volèrent, des cris d'agonie retentirent. Ils ne parvenaient même pas à toucher leur adversaire. Dans sa panique, un des brigands tenta de s'enfuir en passant au milieu du feu et ses beuglements de douleurs s'ajoutèrent au chaos tandis qu'il courait, tentant vainement d'étouffer les flammes, pour finalement s'écrouler dans les buissons. Les deux derniers survivants fuirent également mais ils furent rattrapés avant même d'avoir pu sortir du camp et impitoyablement massacrés. Enfin, la boucherie prit fin. La scène avait duré moins d'une minute.

* * *

Antonio rengaina son épée, les yeux rivés sur le petit corps inerte. Il était dans la forêt, s'efforçant de détecter précisément la présence du fuyard, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier tout près. Espagne avait bondit de son cheval, galoper dans les bois la nuit lui laissant plus de chances de se prendre une branche que d'arriver à temps et couru, accélérant encore lorsque les cris s'étaient brutalement arrêtés. Et lorsqu'il avait vu ces bandits et surtout cet homme au milieu, la main glissée sous les jupes d'un Romano étendu sur le sol, immobile et qu'il avait entendu ses paroles, une rage aveugle l'avait consumé. Il n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête, massacrer tous ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son Lovi. Maintenant que sa soif de sang était apaisée, ne restait plus que l'angoisse.

* * *

Lentement, il s'accroupit auprès de Romano et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il prit son poul. Il était fort et régulier. Il examina rapidement l'enfant mais celui-ci semblait heureusement indemne à part ses pieds, abîmés par sa longue marche. Soulagé au-delà des mots, Espagne serra contre lui la petite nation. Pendant un instant, il se contenta de garder contre lui ce gamin râleur, têtu, de mauvaise foi, maladroit et énervant que pourtant il adorait. Puis, il se releva et siffla son cheval. Celui-ci, bien dressé, arriva vite. Le brun improvisa rapidement une torche, ayant laissé tomber sa lanterne dans sa hâte de secourir le petit puis il sauta sur sa monture, son Lovi toujours serré contre lui et s'éloigna rapidement.

La petite nation se réveilla. Tout d'abord, il fut désorienté puis comprit qu'il était à cheval. Tout autour de lui, il sentait la présence de Spain. Sa tête était appuyée contre un torse chaud et un bras l'entourait. Il se détendit aussitôt, leva les yeux vers le visage de son sauveur et cria.

* * *

-Calme-toi Roma, ce n'est que moi tenta Antonio, se méprenant sur la raison du cri.

-Je sais que c'est toi abruti! Tu es blessé!

-Hein?

-Tu as du sang sur le visage!

Une petite main indiqua l'endroit. Mais cet idiot se contenta de rire et de s'essuyer avec son mouchoir.

-Ce n'est pas mon sang, ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est pas une bande aussi minable qui pourra blesser le boss!

-Je n'étais pas inquiet.

L'espagnol sourit encore plus largement. Lovino allait bien, sa mauvaise foi était déjà de retour. Celui-ci lui demanda:

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

Le boss le regarda d'un air surpris. Pourtant, sa question était sérieuse.

-Mais...Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser errer sur les routes tout seul en pleine nuit?

-Tu m'as dit de disparaître.

-Je ne le pensais pas. Pour tout dire, je ne t'en voulais pas à toi mais au chef de l'Inquisition qui m'a pris la tête toute la journée. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il regarda son protecteur. Alors, ce regard plein de haine ne lui était pas destiné. Il se sentit plus léger. Mais une chose restait à régler.

-Pour le coup des papiers, je te jure que ce n'était pas moi.

-Je sais, c'était Pedro. Quand je suis parti, Rosa l'engueulait. Je vais le congédier.

* * *

Après cela, le petit italien se tut, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre pays. Bercé par le pas du cheval et bien au chaud contre Espagne, il s'endormit rapidement. Il ne se réveilla pas quand son protecteur descendit de sa monture, ni quand il échangea quelques mots avec un palefrenier à moitié endormi, ni quand Antonio rentra dans la maison et s'arrêta pour rassurer une Rosa inquiète et indiquer à un Pedro honteux qu'il serait renvoyé. Il continua de dormir pendant qu'on soignait ses pieds puis lors de la montée de l'escalier mais rouvrit brièvement les yeux lorsqu'il fut déposé sur son lit. Dans un demi-sommeil, il murmura:

-Tonio?

-Tout va bien Lovi, on est à la maison. Rendors-toi.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

L'espagnol alla ensuite se coucher, épuisé mais heureux d'avoir retrouvé son Roma à temps. Francis pouvait essayer autant de fois qu'il voulait, il n'abandonnerait jamais Lovino.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. C'était juste une idée que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. Je voulais absolument faire un truc avec un Lovi qui se fourre dans les ennuis et un Spain en mode chevalier blanc. Sauf que vu le massacre, ce serait plutôt chevalier rouge. Ok, je sors.

Pour la petite histoire, les tomates, comme la plupart des denrées ramenées d'Amérique, étaient un plat cher à l'époque d'où le petit dialogue entre les deux brigands.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
